Sight for Forever and Always
by CrimsonHazelEyes
Summary: Natsume and Mikan was in relationship. Until fate intervene..How can their happy moments ended up with a heart-wrenching breakup? But Natsume doesn't know..that Mikan is suffering just like he is..with a burden on her shoulders, afraid to see him get hurt
1. The Breakup

Hello everyone! I have a new story! I don't know if it's gonna be two or three-shot though. Anyways, I hope you'll like it! This is only the first chapter :)

**Disc: Definitely not mine.**

**

* * *

**

_You always say you hate to see me hurt, and you hate to see me cry. So all those times that you hurt me, did you close your eyes?_

* * *

**Chapter One::: **T_h_e** B**r_e_a**k**u_p_**  
**

It was a fine morning at the Yukihara residence when a doorbell interrupted the maids who were cleaning the house. They scampered to another area of the house when they got finished while some of them had stayed to see who was the visitor.

Mikan Sakura Yukihara descended the stairs as the maids greeted her. She went to the living room and opened the door to face her guest.

This lovely lady is the daughter of the famous businessman Izumi Yukihara and the famous fashion designer Yuka Azumi Yukihara. She has dazzling hazel eyes and waist-length brunette hair. She has a bubbly personality that can brighten up your day, but she is also clumsy and sometimes dense. She has a lot of friends but she also has a few enemies for four reasons.

One is being famous. Two is being rich. Three is having lots of admirers. And finally, the fourth reason is. . .

"Yo, Polka," the raven-haired teen stood in front of her with flowers in hand.

"Morning, Natsume!" Mikan greeted back happily.

Mikan Sakura is Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend.

Natsume is a son of a successful surgeon, Hiragashi Hyuuga, and the principal of Alice Academy, Kaoru Hyuuga. He has gorgeous, unique crimson eyes that he inherited from his mother, and messy raven hair. He has a lot of fan girls in school and it really is annoying the heck out of him. He's also the jealousy type of person but he restrains himself from strangling the guys who are admiring Mikan, for the sake of his girlfriend. The crimson-eyed lad is also a minor type of a loner because he likes the quietness and peaceful surrounding around him that Mikan also came to love. He's not romantic but he can express his feelings in a 'cool' and 'special' way.

"Here," Natsume held the flowers in front of Mikan which she gladly accepted. She cheerfully called on one of her maids and politely asked her to keep the white lilies fresh on one of their vases. "Are you ready?" the lad asked her.

"Yup," Mikan nodded vigorously.

Today was their first anniversary and they agreed to go to the aquarium. Mikan was really looking forward to this day and so was Natsume. They both didn't get enough sleep last night but the presence of each other made their days full of life.

How did they get to know each other? Let's say the two of them had started from being mortal enemies because of a certain incident that Mikan would never forget. And that was. . . when Natsume _accidentally_ (but for Mikan it was _intentionally_) poured his Coke on her on their first day of senior high school. And when they see each other in the hallways, sneers, glares, and scoffs were being passed back and forth. Why? Because Natsume didn't apologize to Mikan for that incident and instead, his best friend Ruka was the one who did even though he didn't even do anything wrong.

And for the reason that they quarrel a lot, their best friends, Ruka and Hotaru, finally got fed up with those 'useless shits', as Hotaru put it. She set them into a blind date and the two of them were very, _very_ surprised to see each other. After that Natsume offered to drive Mikan home, _halfheartedly_, and Mikan tried to be stubborn but she gave in when she saw Natsume leaving the fancy French restaurant. But that night seemed to be the most unlucky moment for them because Natsume's car suddenly stopped in the middle of the highway and it was a good thing that there were not many cars out there.

After that blind date, things seemed to get back to normal but the two of them suddenly became self-conscious with each others' presence. Unknowingly, things became more smoother between them but they didn't stop arguing. And on their graduation day, Natsume had gathered all of his courage to confess to Mikan even though his pride might got hurt after that. Surpringly (**A/N: **not really, but for Natsume) Mikan also told him that she loved him. That was when the two of them were officially in a relationship.

"Let's take a lot of pictures together!" Mikan said, smiling.

"Sure," Natsume replied with a smirk. He started the engine of his car and drove off the Yukihara mansion.

Half of the day the two of them were in the aquarium taking pictures and looking for the sea creatures. It amazed Mikan of how many different living things were in the oceans, seas, etc. While Natsume was just enjoying himself too since Mikan was with him. In the afternoon, they decided to go to the beach. When they arrived there, only a few people were there.

"We can see the sunset here," Natsume said, opening the other door for Mikan.

"Yeah," Mikan responded, getting out of the car. Natsume closed the car and intertwined his hands with Mikan's. Mikan was already used to it, but the mere touch of Natsume made her heart beat faster and made her face go red.

"You're blushing, Polka-dots," Natsume teased with a sly smirk on his face.

"W-Whatever," Mikan looked away only to stare at Natsume's face again for the fact that he was turning her head towards him using his hand that was fixed on her jaw.

"Love you, Mikan," Natsume said seriously. Mikan was half-surprised because that really came out of nowhere but nevertheless, she couldn't help but smile brightly at him.

"Love you too," she beamed.

natsume then leaned in until their noses were touching and Mikan was blushing madly. She closed her eyes only to open them again when she felt Natsume kissed her. . . nose.

The raven-haired lad laughed heartily at Mikan's shocked look. Then he received a glare from her and he was surprised when Mikan tugged on the collar of his shirt and his lips collided with hers. It was only a chaste kiss but it brought such precious warmness in his chest. Mikan then started walking towards the shore. Natsume broke on his trance before smiling and following his girlfriend.

The sky was painted with red, yellow, pink, and orange hues. The sounds of the waves crashing at the shore added to the harmonic atmosphere. It was breath-taking and nothing could possibly compare to this scene.

But it became blurry for Mikan's eyes.

She clutched her head when her mind suddenly became a bit woozy. Natsume grabbed her arm and her head bumped onto his chest. Mikan looked up only to saw a blurry image of Natsume. She blinked and blinked and blinked.

". . .-kan, Mikan, are you alright?" Natsume's worried voice snapped her reverie.

Mikan then finally saw a clear image of Nastume and then she hugged him. Natsume was a bit surprised because of her actions but he also hugged her and squeezed her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Maybe a bit tired," Mikan answered.

"We should go home then," Nastume offered.

Mikan could only nod and then Natsume led her to his car. During the whole ride, Mikan was quiet while Natsume was stealing worried glances at her. Mikan was confused on why she got dizzy a while ago and Natsume was worried because he knew that something was not right. After the ride, Natsume stopped at the Yukihara mansion.

"Are you really alright?" Natsume asked again.

Mikan just smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm fine. I enjoyed the date. Thanks. Happy Anniversary"

Natsume tugged his lips upwards and squeeze Mikan's hand back. "I also had fun. Take care and happy anniversary." Natsume then leaned it and kissed Mikan's lips. She kissed him back and pulled back after a few seconds. She then went out of the car and Natsume watched her the whole time until she was on the doorsteps of her house. He smiled at her one more time and drove off.

* * *

**3 weeks later. . .**

Natsume was worried as hell. He was texting Mikan for maybe a hundred times already but he got nothing. No reply. No calls. Nothing. . .

He went to her house 2 days ago but she wasn't there. A week after their anniversary, Mikan seemed to be acting weirdly and it was bugging the hell out of him. And then after that week, she seemed to be avoiding him until now. He was really getting impatient and not too mention, he was really going to die from worrying too much.

"Goddammit," he cursed as he flipped his phone back and forth.

"Onii-chan!" a melodic voice called out from downstairs. Natsume then went out of his room upstairs and went to the living room idly.

There was Aoi, his sister. She's really similiar to him except from personality because Aoi is cheerful, just like Mikan. She started high school last month. She's really fond with Mikan and that's why when she first saw her as Natsume's girlfriend, she literally clung onto her all day, much to Nastume's dismay.

"What is it, buriko?" Natsume asked, annoyed.

"Mikan-nee-chan is on the phone!"

With that, Natsume ran to where the phone was connected, like a lightning. Aoi was giggling behind him; she knew that her brother must have missed his girlfriend so much.

"Hello? Mikan?" Natsume called out.

"_. . .Natsume_."

"Polka, you don't know just how worried I was! You were not answering my calls, my texts, and I even went to your house."

"_I'm sorry. But I have a reason for this call. Can we meet up_?"

Natsume's heart skipped a beat. His hands started to get clammy and cold. He knew that this news would only be bad and he was going to dread it soon enough. _Is she going to break up with me? Did something happened? Did I did something wrong? _Those were the lines that kept on replaying at Natsume's head but he shook it off because the feeling of wanting to see his girlfriend again had weighed more.

"Where?"

"_At the Alice Academy playground_."

* * *

Natsume arrived at the playground of the Alice Academy Elementary division. Hecaught his breath as he got a glimpse of Mikan's back. Her brunette hair was swaying with the winter cold breeze. It was a good thing that she was wearing a coat and gloves. But Natsume only got his coat so his hands were slightly trembling with coldness.

"Mikan."

The said brunette turned around and greeted him with a smile. But something with that smile was definitely off.

She was giving him a _sad_ smile.

"Natsume. . . My parents arranged a marriage for me. I'm sorry Natsume," Mikan's eyes were brimming with tears.

To say that Natsume was shocked was an understatement. His eyes widened with fear—fear of losing Mikan. And his fists shook with rage. There was something that was breaking inside of his chest; it felt like his heart was being torn into pieces.

"Is that why you're avoiding me?" Natsume asked, voice was quivering.

A tear had fell down on Mikan's cheeks as she tried to look away from him. She couldn't possibly bring herself to look at him when he had this look on his face. He looked so vulnerable and. . . broken.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Natsume. . . I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so. . . sorry," Mikan repeatedly said. She was already crying as Natsume stepped closer to her and enveloped her with a hug.

"We can run away together, Mikan. I'm gonna marry you and I promise my feelings for you won't change," Natsume said sincerely while his tears dampened Mikan's hair.

She pulled away from him and took a step back. "I'm sorry, Natsume. I don't think this relationship will work out with people interfering."

Natsume suddenly grasped Mikan's hands and he pleadingly said, "Mikan. . . I'll fight for you. I don't care about what they say. I only love you and that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry," Mikan took her hands back and ran away, leaving a tear-stricken Natsume.

Hot, painful tears rolled down on his cheeks. He didn't know. He didn't know that this would happen. He didn't know that their happy moments would end up as heartbreaking as this. He didn't know. . . He only knew that. . .

. . . It was painful. . . It was heart-wrenching. . . It hurts. . . like hell. . .

* * *

Ta-da~ How's the first chapter? I'm expecting reviews from you and tell me what do you think of this story ^^

-CrimsonHazelEyes


	2. The Sacrifice

The second chapter is here everyone! Hope you'll read it :DDDDDD

* * *

_Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love._

* * *

**Chapter Two:::** T_h_e **S**a_c_r**i**f_i_c**e**

**2 weeks later. . .**

The Hyuuga household was eerily quiet. So quiet that Aoi couldn't even cough because it might echo throughout the house. Her parents were sitting across from her in the dining room, eating their food while casting worried glances to their son. But her brother didn't even lift a finger on his steak as he just sat there and stared off the window, through those dark clouds and the tiny, sparkling stars in the cold night. His raven hair was in disarray like he just woke up, which was totally true since he was locked up in his room all day reading mangas or having his stereo in full blast that their father, Higarashi, needed to drag him out of his room to eat. But he wasn't eating anything.

There were dark circles under his crimson eyes that seemed to be dull and lifeless. He got a bit thinner considering that he wasn't even eating properly because he only eats junk foods and sodas in his room. He really looked. . . haggard. And their parents were starting to get deadly worried for his health.

Aoi sighed beside her brother and gathered her courage to speak up. "Onii-chan, you have to eat." She only got silence as response but she didn't give up.

Aoi knew what happened to Natsume that made him like this. She knew that Mikan broke up with him. And the confusing part was she broken up with her brother because of an arranged marriage. Mikan would never allow something trivial as that to break her relationship with Natsume. She loved him to much.

The said lass was about to fish out her cellphone from her jeans' pocket when there was suddenly a constant doorbell.

"I'm gonna get that," Aoi told them. She stood up and opened the door only to face with a red-faced Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend.

"Where in the fucking hell is your stupid brother?" she boomed with rage. She barged into the house and started mumbling incoherent things.

Aoi was flabbergasted. She then rushed out of the living room to the dining room where a slumped Nastume was poking his steak with his fork lifelessly. Aoi then shook his shoulders as she tried to say a understandable statement to her brother.

"Hotaru-chan!. . . She. . . looking. . . She's looking for you!"

Natsume could only knit his eyebrows in confusion but nonetheless he somewhat understood what his sister meant. He slowly strolled out the living room and was about to enter the living room when his head suddenly got thrown downwards and he almost faced flat on the floor.

"What the fuck?" he cursed as he raised his head to see the culprit.

"You! What the fuck is wrong with you, Hyuuga!" Hotaru snarled.

Apparently, she hit Natsume's head with her newly bought Coach mini bag. She was twitching in frustration and her fists were itching to punch someone, which might be Nastume.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsume hissed.

"I can't believe you! You're probably the most stupid person living on the earth!" Hotaru exclaimed. She was obviously loosing her cool, ever since she stepped onto Natsume's house. She was shaking in fury and her eyes were blazing with fire. Hell, she looked like a demon in Aoi's eyes; that was why she hurriedly went to fetch her brother from the dining room.

"What in the seven hells are you talking about? Are you here because Mikan told you so?" Natsume half-yelled.

"No! You pigheaded idiot!" Hotaru took deep breaths before facing Natsume again and hauling Natsume out of the house by ear. She then settled down on the porch and rubbed her aching forehead.

"What's the matter with you, woman? Have you lost your mi— "

"Mikan is in the hospital."

Natsume's eyes went wide. There was something that stirred in his heart and his stomach gave out a violent flip. He lost the color in his face as Hotaru continued what she was saying.

"She broke up with you because she doesn't want to be a burden to you. Mikan loves you a lot. She loves you so much that she decided to endure the pain that she's going through right now because she doesn't want you to get hurt."

"What. .. What do you mean?" Natsume asked, fear seeping through his body as he trembled in mishap.

"Mikan has an eye cancer."

A tear dropped from Nastume's eyes. His lips became pale as his fists started to shake more. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest; roaring inside of his ribcage. His knees became weak all of a sudden and before he knew it, he was already kneeling on the ground as more tears came out from his eyes.

"Wh. . .What. . .?"

* * *

**Hospital. . .**

Cries. That was all he heard as he stepped in front of his beloved's room. What Natsume could only do was stop his tears from falling, too. This was too much for him to handle but he knew that he had to face it.

"Mi-Mikan. . . It's Nastume."

The cries then turned into muted sniffles as Natsume slowly pushed the door open and let himself in. He could only see her back but all he wanted to do now was to embrace her and never let her go. He walked closer to her and each step seemed to weigh a ton. Just like his heart.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Mikan didn't look at him but she answered, "You're not supposed to know."

Disappointment. That was he felt when he heard her say that. And sadness.

"Why? Because you're thinking that I can't take care of you?" Natsume's voice was horse. He couldn't take it anymore, he might explode any minute right now. But he wouldn't let that happen because if he cries, Mikan will only distance herself from him.

"Maybe I'm being a masochistic here. But I don't want to be a burden to you," her voice was filled with loneliness.

"But nobody told you that you have to endure it alone," Natsume said. He then stopped in front of her and turned her face towards him. Her face was tear-stained and her lips were quivering. Natsume enveloped her with a warm hug that they both missed.

"Natsume. . . I wouldn't be able to see. . . I don't want that to happen. I want to see you everyday. I don't want to be useless," Mikan sobbed.

"You don't have to do anything, Mikan. Just stay beside me," Natsume said, brushing his tender lips to her silky brunette hair.

"I'm so sorry that I lied to you. But I have to do it because I know that you won't let me go if I didn't let go first," Mikan explained. She was holding Natsume tightly as if she was afraid that he might disappear soon. "I'm so sorry. Natsume, I don't wanna die."

When Natsume heard that, he replied too quickly, "The tumor will be removed, Mikan. You won't die. I'll make sure that you won't."

"But I won't be able to see again. I won't be able to see you. . . not anymore," Mikan continued to cry.

Natsume then brought Mikan's face away from his chest as they both gazed to each others' eyes. But for Mikan, everything was blurry. She couldn't even see properly now and that what hurts the most.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be watching over you, Mikan. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Natsume said his oath. For the first time that he came face-to-face with Mikan, he let his tears escape from his eyes.

"I love you, Mikan. No matter what happens, always remember that."

He sealed that promise with tender kiss with Mikan not knowing that it would be the last.

* * *

**That night. . .**

A silver Volvo sped passed the cold winter night. It was already mid of February and the winter dragged on. It was slippery outside due to the several inches of snow and it was very dangerous driving fast. Traffic lights were blinking green, orange, then red, while the drivers made their way to their destinations with caution. However, one car was standing out from the rest. It slid past the other cars and they started honking at the car but the driver seemed to not notice or he didn't really care at all.

Natsume gripped the wheel and stepped on the gas further. He saw the traffic lights blinking orange and he hurriedly went past it in the last second before it turned red. He could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest, adrenaline shooting up to his nerves. His ears were filled with noises from the honks that he got from the other drivers so he turned his radio into full blast that the outsiders could hear it from a good distance. He was so sure that a police would be coming chasing at him and demanding him to pull over and it wouldn't be in a less than five minutes when that would happen.

_**When you love someone you'll do anything **_  
_**You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain **_  
_**You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun **_  
_**When you love someone **_  
_**You'll deny the truth - believe a lie **_  
_**There'll be times that you'll believe **_  
_**You can really fly **_  
_**But your lonely nights have just begun  
When you love someone  
**_

Desperation, sadness, loneliness, and raging fear was stirring in his heart as he swiveled the wheel to the right turn but he neither stop nor slow down. He continued to drive faster even when he already passed the red lights. He fished out a handkerchief from his pocket.

He then slowly inhaled and exhaled.

He slowly brought his hands from the wheel to his face.

He closed his eyes and tied the handkerchief around his eyes but he didn't stop pressing his foot on the gas.

He then whispered the words, "I love you, Mikan. Please. . . take care of my eyes."

He then gave out a smile. For one last time.

_**When you love someone you'll feel it deep inside **_  
_**And nothin' else can ever change your mind **_  
_**When you want someone - when you need someone **_  
_**When you love someone **_  
_**When you love someone - you'll sacrifice **_  
_**You'd give it everything you got and **_  
_**you won't think twice **_  
_**You'd risk it all - no matter what may come **_  
_**When you love someone **_  
_**You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun **_  
_**When you love someone **_

A screeching sound from another cars' tires, the screams from outside, the loud crash; those were the things that he heard before everything went black.

That night, a sacrifice was made.

* * *

**The morning. . .**

The doctor said that there was a miracle that happened. There was a donor for Mikan and she was surely ecstatic. She couldn't wait to tell Natsume about it but when she saw Ruka's face earlier that morning, she couldn't help but felt something tugging on her heart like it was telling her something that she couldn't figure out. Hotaru was also there when the news came and she was also happy for her best friend. Her family also came and they all gave her wishes for her operation.

But Natsume wasn't there. And there was that dreadful feeling running on her veins as she thought that something might have happened to him. But she shook it off and thought that maybe Natsume had overslept for the fact that he never left the hospital since yesterday til almost midnight.

"I will be able to see again and Natsume and I will surely live happily after this operation," Mikan told herself.

That day, Mikan was sent to the operation room while the doctors busied themselves removing the eye that has tumor and prevented it from scattering more. And that was also the moment when they let Mikan take the eyes from a certain someone. An it was all too late when she noticed that her eyes would be brown-reddish from that day.

After the day that Mikan was operated, a letter in on her table was placed neatly near the vase of white lilies.

**~O~O~O~**

_Mikan, _

_You can probably see more clearly now the time that you read this letter. I'm sorry that I'm not there on the day of your operation but I wanna tell you something, Mikan. _

_Please, take care of your eyes. _

_I'm sorry if I'm not gonna be physically present in your side, but didn't I promise to you before that I will always stay by your side? I will still fulfill that promise, Mikan. Because you're probably the only person that's inside my heart til my last breath. You may think that it's foolish of me to sacrifice my own life but I didn't think so. Because I'm doing this for the one and only girl that I love. I know that if I became your donor, you'll probably refuse and blame yourself for making myself go blind. I don't want that to happen. That's why I only thought of this one way. _

_I have many things to tell you but probably this will make it short.  
_

_Mikan, I loved you. I love you. And I will love you, forever and always. _

_-Natsume._

**~O~O~O~**_  
_

* * *

The song is "When You Loved Someone" by Bryan Adams

Oh. . .my. . . god. . . Did you know that I was crying my eyes out while typing this. It was so awkward since my mom was like five feet away from me, sitting on my bed. LOL xD but I made my friends cry because of this story and they were blaming me for that! xD

Anyways, I actually just wanna share and make you cry with this fanfic that suddenly came up to my mind in the middle of the night xD Btw, it will be much appreciated if you read more stories of mine ;D lol

-_CrimsonHazelEyes_


End file.
